Dancing class
by Foreigner
Summary: Tai and Matt decide to go to a dancing class with Mimi and Sora. I won't reveal the pairings.
1. Feelings

Hi there!  
  
This is my first attempt to write a Taito (and any kind of fanfiction for that matter), so don't go too hard on me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Warning: Well this will be about two guys falling in love with each other, so if that offends you, then don't read my fic.  
  
The characters are from season one, but they are as old as they'd be in season two.  
  
Probably you know the way this works, but I'm telling you anyhow: ' ' indicates thoughts  
  
  
  
'His eyes.. They are so deep. Just like the sea. They seem infinite and they're so blue.. So blue..'  
  
"Hey Tai, you dreaming?"  
  
"Ah.. Sorry Matt.. I was just thinking about something." 'Wondering if I would drown in those blue oceanic pools..'  
  
"Thinking about something? Are you having trouble with your parents again?"  
  
"Yeah, mum keeps on bothering me about going to some stupid dancing class.. – with Sora.."  
  
"And you don't wanna go there?"  
  
"Do I look as though I was looking forward to it?!"  
  
"I was just asking, you know.... Basically I thought you and Sora were real close.."  
  
"Things have changed.." 'She wanted to.. to.. I don't even want to think about what she wanted to do.. I told her I was gay, but obviously she didn't believe me..'  
  
"Ah.. You don't want to talk about it, do you?"  
  
"Oh, what a genius you are, Matt." 'Why am I being so bitchy to him? It's not his fault..'  
  
"Maybe you want me to leave, Tai...?"  
  
"No.. I'm sorry.."  
  
"It's alright man. But you look really worried. If you were to decide you need someone to talk, I'm always there, you know."  
  
"Thanks. I'll think about it."  
  
"By the way – my mother actually had just the same idea as yours. She wanted me to take dancing lessons with Mimi.."  
  
"You don't seem to like it more than I do.."  
  
"Yeah.. Actually I'd rather face Myotismon again a few times.." Tai laughed wholeheartedly.  
  
"Maybe we might go to the dancing class together.. Coz I don't think our mothers will give in before they have us promise to go there."  
  
"Yes.. That might be fun." 'Especially if Mimi and Sora get very suddenly very very sick and have to stay at home for the next few years..'  
  
"Okay, then that's settled.. How about playing some Playstation. You have Tekken 3, don't you?"  
  
"Good idea. I'll show you what losing feels like!"  
  
"Don't you be that sure about it.. You know, TK is playing that all the time, so I've had plenty of time to practice.."  
  
The two boys left the couch they had been sitting on, watching Céline Dion on MTV who was singing something about a new day having come. None of them really cared about what they had been watching, but at least it had been something to do..  
  
They went into Tai's room and Tai fumbled a little with his playstation until the TV screen suddenly showed a Playstation Logo. As he saw that Matt was still standing near the door, Tai pointed at the bed and said  
  
"Do you want to keep standing there until you grow roots?"  
  
"Ah.. I was just wondering what that poster was doing on your wall.." Matt answered pointing at a picture hanging on the wall that showed O-Town. Only one thing seemed very wrong and that was the fact that Ashley's face was encircled by a read heart.  
  
"It's because.. You know I like O-Town and..", Tai stammered.  
  
"And you like Ashley, too, obviously", Matt said grinning.  
  
"No.. It's not.. I got the poster from Kari.. And she.."  
  
"Ah.. I understand. Let's start playing then.."  
  
'Fiuh... He almost caught me.. I should think next time I feel like drawing hearts around boys' faces..'  
  
Matt took one of the controllers and gave Tai the other, before both of them sat down on the bed and started a game. Matt beat Tai easily, as the latter wasn't concentrating in the least. He was far too absorbed in looking at Matt as his thin hands were pushing the buttons of the little object in his hands. When Matt noticed that Tai wasn't defending at all, he stopped his movement too and looked at Tai. 'He's so cute when he's worried..' Matt thought. Tai finally noticed that the hands had stopped moving and released the grip on the controller a little. His gaze slowly went up until it reached the blonde's face.  
  
"Could it be that you have a crush, Tai? It's the second time you seem to be somewhere else.."  
  
"Whaaat.. noo.. I'm just worried about the dancing class.."  
  
"You shouldn't. It will be alright. And anyhow I don't believe you.. You're not a person to worry about this kind of matter. If you don't tell me who you're crush is, I'll tickle you to death!"  
  
'Matt's hands touching me?' Tai blushed a deep shade of red at the thought.  
  
"Don't you feel good, Tai, you're all red.. Do you want me to fetch you a drink?"  
  
"No, no.. I'm alright."  
  
"Then you'll tell me!", Matt said as he threw himself onto Tai and pinned the Brunette to the bed with his knees. As Tai winced, Matt immediately got down from him and started tickling him from the side. Tai started laughing hysterically. After a minute Tai couldn't take it anymore and choked out "You...won..I'm..telling..you..Just...stop...tickling...me". Matt obeyed and sat up facing Tai who had half risen himself. "It's.." Tai began.  
  
***************  
  
'You!' "Sora." 'How could you say that, you moron!' "Aah.." Matt felt sad for a reason he couldn't quite lay his finger upon. Both boys were silent for a moment, before Matt looked at his wristwatch. "Mum wanted me to be home at seven.. It's seven thirty.. She'll be killing me.."  
  
"Guess it's goodbye then.. I'll walk you to the door." Both boys rose from the bed and went to the apartment's entrance. Matt got his jacket from the chair he had put it on, slipped his shoes on and reached for the door's knob. He opened the door and made a step outside before he turned around. "Goodbye"  
  
Tai looked into Matt's eyes and saw a certain sadness there. As Matt seemed to be waiting for an answer, Tai said.  
  
"Yeah, goodbye Matt." Tai opened his mouth again but shut it instantly afterwards. Matt wondered what he might have been about to say. He decided not to bother any longer, as deep inside himself he felt the urge to get away from this place where Tai had told him about his "crush" on Sora. A few quick steps carried Matt down the corner, and then around the corner that made him leave Tai's sight.  
  
Tai closed the door and leaned his back against it. A tear was glistening in his eye. 'Why didn't you tell him. It would have been so easy to say "you"..' The brunette collapsed on the floor and brought his knees up to his chin, to rest it on them. He was sobbing quietly. A fifteen year-old boy sitting on the floor of his apartment, crying because of his own lack of courage. So far Tai had only told Sora and his little sister Kari that he was gay. He just couldn't make up his mind to speak about it to his parents or the other digidestined.  
  
Suddenly the sound of keys in the lock right over his head made him startle. He felt the door being pushed against him and so he slowly rose and turned around to face his sister who had been to the pictures with TK. The smile that had enlightened her face a few seconds before faded as she saw that her beloved brother had been crying.  
  
"Hey, Tai. Why have you been crying?"  
  
"Oh Kari.." Tai lay his arms around his little sister and pulled her close. Kari did the same and started slowly stroking the boy's back. Tai started sobbing again.  
  
"It's alright, Tai. Don't cry. Shh.." she tried to comfort him. To any stranger walking in on them enlaced that way, it would have seemed strange the way the older boy wept in his sister's arms, but Tai had always be the more sensitive of the two. Even though she looked all small and frail, Kari had a lot of strength inside of her that her brother lacked. She had always been the one to comfort and soothe him.  
  
"I'll help you, Tai. It will all be alright." Slowly Tai relaxed in her arms until he finally stopped crying.  
  
"It's about Matt..", Tai told her.  
  
"Ah.. You have a crush on him, don't you?"  
  
"Yes.."  
  
"Well, and what happened?"  
  
"I was daydreaming all the time, and so Matt noticed. He thought I had a crush, which was true, and decided to tickle it out of me. After a while I had to give up and wanted to tell him, but then I thought he probably wouldn't be my best friend anymore, and so I said I had a crush on Sora."  
  
"That's no reason to weep like that.. You can still tell him. By the way – how did he behave once you had told him about that "crush" on Sora?"  
  
"He looked at his watch and said he had to go because his mother didn't want him to be home too late."  
  
"Did he say it was because of his mother?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"Then it seems the news about Sora upset him, because he invented such a stupid excuse to leave."  
  
"Why do you call it a stupid excuse? Mum wants us to be home before ten either.."  
  
"Yeah, but Matt is living at his dad's. Therefore it seems somewhat unlikely his mother should decide about that kind of thing.."  
  
"I didn't think about that."  
  
"There are only two possible reasons to be upset about the fact that you have a crush on Sora: Either Matt is interested Sora, or.."  
  
"he is interested in me.."  
  
"Only got to find out which of those is true."  
  
"That's not that easy.. I don't think I'd have the courage to ask him.."  
  
"Maybe it won't be necessary anyhow. I think if I ask TK, maybe he could tell me whether Matt is more into girls or more into boys..."  
  
"You're the best!"  
  
"I know." The boy hugged his sister tightly and kissed her on her brow. He usually did that when he was very thankful to her.  
  
***************  
  
As soon as he arrived at his home, Matt threw himself into his pillows, turned some music on. The title that echoed through the room a few seconds later was "Phases of three moons" by Andreas Vollenweider. The soft sound of the electric harp had always helped Matt to relax, and so after a few minutes the feeling in his heart had somewhat lessened and he could start thinking about it.  
  
'Why was I sad when Tai told me about his crush on Sora? He's my best buddy after all, so I should be happy for him.. Let's try and think logically. There are only two reasons to be sad: Either I envy Tai for Sora, or... I could never really stand Sora.. But Tai's a guy.. I shouldn't be even thinking about falling in love with him. I'm not gay. I have always been interested in girls. Yes, I haven't dated any, but that only was because I haven't encountered the right girl up to now.. But Tai's eyes are so beautiful..' Matt started listening to the music again, as he had noticed that it wasn't Vollenweider anymore. This sounded like Sylver. As the chorus began, Matt also knew the title of the song: In your eyes.  
  
In your eyes I could drown and still survive  
  
In your eyes I could see how to live my life  
  
'Funny this song should be playing right now. That was just what I was thinking about.. Maybe it's god's way of telling me I should act upon this strange feeling. The only problem is the I don't believe in god or faith or anything like that that might rule peoples' life. I think if the next song on this CD has something to do with what I am thinking about Tai, then I might start believing in faith.'  
  
Whether it was faith or god or just incredible luck, no one can tell, but the next song on the CD was "Perfect Bliss" by Bellefire.  
  
I think they call it love  
  
It's nothing to be scared about  
  
Believe me  
  
Aint nothing we can do  
  
Just let it be a part of you  
  
And feel it  
  
'Okay, I think that solves the matter. If this is not a direct answer to my thoughts, then it would once again prove that nothing is impossible. Anyhow, I think I'll be talking to Tai someday. But when? Should I wait until he separates himself from Sora or should I tell him now? He probably wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore.. Maybe I shouldn't tell him after all.. Maybe I'll tell him when it's all over and I have forgotten about this stupid crush. Then we'll both laugh about it and everything will be alright.'  
  
With these thoughts on his mind Matt slowly drifted to sleep. Sleep filled with dreams of Tai....  
  
***************  
  
On the evening of that day, a mobile phone rang several times somewhere in Tokyo until a blond boy with a stupid looking hat answered it:  
  
"Hi"  
  
"That you, TK?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me, the one and only. How are you, Kari?"  
  
"Thanks I'm fine. But I wasn't calling just for the pleasure of hearing your voice. It's about a serious matter."  
  
"So my voice is not worth you a call of its own?"  
  
"Don't make silly jokes now TK. I said it was serious."  
  
"Alright. I'm listening to you."  
  
"Well you know, it's about Matt."  
  
"And? What about him? Has he done anything to you?"  
  
"Why do you think he might have done something to me?"  
  
"Well, you sounded so serious I thought he might have beaten you up or worse.."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Matt would never do something like that. But we're getting away from the reason of my call. I was wondering if you might tell me if you think Matt might have feelings for both girls and boys.."  
  
"Matt, bisexual? I don't think so.. But.. I don't really know.. I never thought about that. If you want me to, I can ask him.."  
  
"Do you think he'd give you a truthful answer?"  
  
"Yes, he has never lied to me. Or at least I haven't noticed if he has. By the way, why do you want to know that?"  
  
"A friend of mine has a friend that might be interested in him.. And the person in question is male.. Therefore my friend asks me to find out for her friend. And I thought you might find out."  
  
"For you I can do anything."  
  
"Don't be so melodramatic, TK. It's enough if you find out if you're brother might be interested in boys."  
  
"And what do I get for it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"What's my reward for getting you that information?"  
  
"A big hug and a friendly kiss?"  
  
"I thought about something more like.."  
  
"Don't even think about it, TK, you pervert!"  
  
"I was just asking, you know.."  
  
"So now be a good boy and go ask Matt."  
  
"Don't you think he might get a little suspicious if I call him at 11.00 pm to ask him if he's bisexual?"  
  
"I didn't mean you had to ask him now. You might meet him tomorrow, go to a movie with him or something and then ask him. Or try to find out by asking him about the cuteness of people passing you by."  
  
"I'll try my best, but I can't promise anything."  
  
"That's very nice of you, TK. Maybe you might get a French kiss for that. Only in case you should succeed, though."  
  
"You are blackmailing me, you know.."  
  
"We girls have ways to get exactly what we want. See you, TK. And don't dare talk to me again before you have found out."  
  
"Yes Mrs., sure Mrs."  
  
  
  
So that's it to start with. The next chapter will probably be somewhat shorter. Anyhow if you have suggestions or just want to tell me my fic sucks (or is great), just review! I'll only go on posting this regularly if enough of you review it. 


	2. Cinema

So I have now decided to post the next chapter. As announced, it's somewhat shorter than the first.  
  
"Ishida."  
  
"Hi dad. Could I speak to Matt please?"  
  
"Just wait a second, TK."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Matt."  
  
"Oh, hi TK."  
  
"I was wondering if we might go to "Crossroads – Not a girl" today."  
  
"You wanna watch Britney Spears playing herself?"  
  
"Unless you have a better idea.."  
  
"The "Queen of the Damned" sounds a lot better to me."  
  
"Alright. I think they play it at three and again at eight."  
  
"Three will do. Meet you at the cinema then?"  
  
"Yeah, see you."  
  
"See you, TK."  
  
It was only two o'clock so far, and so TK decided to listen to music in the meantime. That gave him time to think about what he was doing. 'Somehow I feel as though I was going to betray Matt. Maybe Kari's friend's friend is not supposed to know about Matt's sex life. But Kari must have thought about that.. Could it be that she has lied to me and in fact the person that's interested in Matt is a lot closer than just one of Kari's friends' friends? Who would it be then? It's got to be a boy. And he's got to know Matt. And, and that's most important, Kari must care for him, as she wouldn't be trying to play matchmaker otherwise. Maybe it's one of the digidestined? Joe? No. He's got a girlfriend and he would never tell Kari. Izzy? He doesn't care about anything but computers. And it isn't very likely either that he should tell Kari about it. But who is it then? There's only one person left: Tai. Tai would definitely a person that Kari would want to help. And he and Matt have become best friends since the digiworld. I don't think I'll tell Matt straight away, but I might ask him what he feels about Tai. This will prove very interesting..'  
  
Suddenly TK looked at his watch and noticed it was time to go. He took his keys and left the apartment. A few minutes later he arrived at the cinema. Matt was already there waiting for him.  
  
"So you finally made it. Hello again, TK."  
  
"Hi Matt."  
  
"I already bought the tickets. You know as the film is limited to people aged over sixteen.."  
  
"But I wanted to invite you.."  
  
"It's alright TK. We might go and have some ice cream in a café, and then I'll let you pay."  
  
"Alright. By the way, the film started five minutes ago. Maybe we might get in now."  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two boys entered the cinema, found the way to the right room and sat down in the middle row. The room was empty but for a group of teenagers gathered in the first row that was making enough noise to fill the whole room. The two blondes had decided not to buy any popcorn as there were some ten persons waiting to buy theirs in front of the counter and they didn't want to miss the beginning of their film. During the showing both boys were staring at the screen and pretending to be very interested in the occurrences in front of them.  
  
Behind that mask they were both thinking though. Matt was wondering why TK wanted to go to the movies with him.  
  
'Normally he'd have gone there with Kari, wouldn't he? She's his girlfriend after all.. He never does things with me alone unless there is a very good reason to. Last time we did that he wanted me to help him to prepare for his Math exam... I wonder what will be his reason this time. Probably he'll tell me at the café. Should I show him that I have unmasked his true goals or should I let him have his illusion about manipulating me? I think I'll tell him when he asks me.'  
  
In the meantime TK was thinking about how to get to the matter without Matt noticing it:  
  
'I might start by speaking about me and Kari and then ask him who he wants to be with himself.. But if he isn't sure about it, then he won't tell me. I might also tell him that I felt attracted to boys. Then he wouldn't have to be ashamed if he were gay, too. I might also ask him why he never has had any girlfriends. In fact that's something I'd really like to know..'  
  
Matt had read a few of the books written by the same author as the book that the film was based on. He came to think about those that moment. In one of them, the main character had very obviously been gay. Thereupon Matt started wondering about his feelings for Tai:  
  
'How would it feel like to be here with him? To feel his perfect body sitting there right next to me. To know that I'd only have to reach out my hand to touch his smooth skin.' Matt was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that his hand was moving towards TK. Even as he touched the hand of his younger brother, Matt was still thinking about Tai. TK jumped in surprise though, as he felt a hand seizing his. That mad Matt awaken and get his hand back to his lap as quickly as he could.  
  
"What are you doing?", TK asked in total surprise.  
  
"Sorry.. I was just so lost in my thoughts..", Matt whispered back.  
  
"Alright."  
  
The boys went back to watching the film, but Matt's thoughts drifted back to Tai, though this time he was careful not to move his hands.  
  
'Obviously I would like him to be here. Holding hands with him seems so right.. Maybe I should tell TK about it.. I could ask him what it feels like to be in love with Kari. If he feels just as I feel about Tai, then maybe he'll understand. Anyhow I need to confide in someone. Maybe he will even know what to do.'  
  
After the movie had ended, the two brothers left the cinema and headed for a café Matt had suggested to have some ice cream at.  
  
As soon as they had sat down at an outside table, a waiter was standing there and waiting for them to order. Matt decided on an enormous fruit ice cream and TK ordered a milk shake with a lot of vanilla ice cream.  
  
The orders arrived quickly and so the boy started eating silently, both thinking their plans over.  
  
Finally, Matt broke the silence:  
  
"How's your relationship with Kari going?"  
  
"Oh, we're arguing all the time, but I think I really love her."  
  
"Maybe this sounds somewhat stupid, but what does it feel like to be in love with her?"  
  
"Dunno.. It's hard to describe.. It's like having butterflies inside my stomach.. But I guess you know that, as that's the way they describe it in books.. When I'm with her, I feel safe and just happy. It's as though I had found something I had been looking for during all my life. And I share her feelings totally: When she's sad, I'm sad too, and when she's happy, I'm happy too. And when she wants me to, I do the most stupid things, because to me they seem just the right thing to do, just because she says so. And when we're separated, I always feel incomplete and somehow tense and nervous. She means everything to me, and even I myself am unimportant compared to her. I think if it was necessary I wouldn't hesitate a second to sacrifice myself. Does that definition help you?"  
  
"Yes.." 'Do I feel this way about Tai? Would I give my life to save his? Yes. Anytime.'  
  
"By the way, why did you want to know that? Are you questioning your own love life?"  
  
"That's a way to put it.."  
  
"Would you mind giving me some details?"  
  
"You know, my feelings have been quite messed up in the last few months.. Maybe what I'll tell you might seem strange or even abnormal to you."  
  
"Don't be scared of telling me anything. You're my only brother after all and I really care about you."  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with…" Matt hesitated for a few seconds and eventually TK couldn't take it any more and asked: "With whom?"  
  
"Tai." It wasn't more than a whisper, and TK's first impulse was to ask Matt to repeat, but after a second he understood what it had to have meant.  
  
"Oh." Was all TK could say to that confession. He looked truly taken aback and so Matt asked with some fear in his voice: "Don't you want to be my brother anymore now?" TK recollected himself and quickly answered:  
  
"Of course I still love you as my brother. I was just surprised.. You know I didn't quite expect that."  
  
"So you're not disgusted?"  
  
"No. I think everyone should choose for himself with whom he wants to be."  
  
"Thank you so much, TK." Matt said hugging TK over the table.  
  
As Matt was hugging him, TK decided not to tell Matt about what he had figured out about the strange friend Kari had told him about: 'If I tell him now that Tai loves him too, he'll probably be extremely happy, but if Tai doesn't love him after all, it'll be the apocalypse to him.'  
  
"What do you think should I do about it?" Matt's voice woke TK from his thoughts.  
  
"What..what should you do? Maybe you might try to do things with him and tell him then.."  
  
"We're going to a dance class together next month."  
  
"That sounds great. If you managed to get a dance with him, you might.." "With Sora and Mimi.." Matt cut him off.  
  
"That.. makes things more difficult of course.. But still you might try. Maybe Mimi and Sora might miss the first lesson..?"  
  
"What do you mean by that."  
  
"I mean that I could probably convince them to let you two go alone. That will only work if you allow me to tell them about you and Tai of course.."  
  
"Do you think it's worth trying?"  
  
"Yes. Anyhow it's the easiest way to know."  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you you are an angel, TK?"  
  
"Yes, Kari is telling me all the time.." Both boys laughed wholeheartedly. They went on chatting and making plans about the conquest of Tai's heart all afternoon until they decided time had come to part again. TK had to take care of the dancing matter, which would first mean to wait to know if Tai had as yet told the girls about his plan. Then TK would use all his male charm to convince the girls to help playing matchmaker for Tai and Matt.  
  
  
  
I think that settles the Mimato business, doesn't it? Did you like it? 


	3. Preparations

Hey!  
  
Why are there only five reviews? If that goes on, I might stop writing sometime soon.  
  
Thanks to zara, Angel of Peace, CSMars and Purrfect Kittie for having posted, though.  
  
  
  
As TK arrived at school the next day, he met Matt in front of the gate.  
  
"Hi Matt."  
  
"Hi TK."  
  
"Has anything happened since we parted at the café yesterday?"  
  
"No. Or at least I don't know. Maybe Tai has called the girls about the dancing class.."  
  
"We'll know in no time, 'cause he's coming there."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. That hair style is unmistakable.. But it suits him. He looks so cute with it.."  
  
"Probably you'd like any hair style on him, wouldn't you."  
  
"Yes, but this one makes him look special. Really I wouldn't like him to change it."  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
"Hi Tai."  
  
"Hi Tai."  
  
"Did you ask the girls what they think of the dancing class?"  
  
"Yeah, I gave them a call yesterday. They would both love to."  
  
"Our parents will be happy then.." 'And they won't be the only ones to be happy..'  
  
Suddenly the bell rang and the boys had to make for their class rooms.  
  
Matt couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying as he was throwing shy glances to Tai all the time. The brunette was sitting next to him, and therefore it was anything but easy to prevent Tai from noticing his interest for him. But either Tai didn't notice or he didn't care, because he didn't react in any way.  
  
Once or twice the teacher asked Matt some question that the latter couldn't answer as he hadn't been listening. The third time he caught the boy dreaming during the lesson, he got really angry and told Matt to stay back after school was over. Matt didn't care at all. Nobody would spoil his good mood. He was going to conquer Tai, and no one would stop him from that goal.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, school was finally over. Matt went to the teacher's desk and waited until the teacher spoke to him.  
  
"Why weren't you listening? You aren't usually that distracted. It's the first time I catch you several times in a row daydreaming during my lessons."  
  
"Sorry. Guess I was somewhere else. Got a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"Every one of us has had times when schools was one of the very least important things, and so I won't punish you. For this time it's alright. But don't let it become a habit. "  
  
"I won't. It's very nice of you not to punish me."  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"Goodbye sir."  
  
"Goodbye Matt."  
  
Matt left the room and was once again lost in thoughts about Tai. He couldn't wait for the dancing class to begin. 'It will be great to have Tai in my arms. To hold him tight. To just share intimacy with him. I'm sure he'll notice what I feel for him. But what if he doesn't? Should I just tell him? I think I'll just see what happens and decide then.'  
  
Luckily Matt's feet knew the way to his apartment by heart, because otherwise he'd probably got lost in the streets of Tokyo. When he finally arrived at home, he was greeted by the scent of food coming from the kitchen. As he entered the small room, he found his father standing at the cooker from which he was lifting a frying pan full of something looking like a Japanese dish. As the man turned around to put the pan on the table, he caught sight of Matt and said, waving towards a chair at the table:  
  
"Oh, Matt. You're just in time. I just finished this Japanese goudfoud. One of my colleagues gave me the recipe and so I decided to try it. Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm starving!"  
  
"That's good, 'cause I'm not sure how it tastes."  
  
"I'd eat anything, but I'm sure it's not that bad."  
  
"You're too kind, Matt.. Here you go." Mr. Ishida had put a cover in front of Matt and was now filling some of the goudfoud into the plate.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Matt tried a little bite of it and decided he liked Japanese food. (Usually his dad cooked American things, and so he wasn't used to it.)  
  
Suddenly a thought entered his mind and he said:  
  
"By the way, why do your colleagues give you recipes for this kind of thing?"  
  
"Err.. well.. It's something grown-ups do."  
  
"I'm not really that much of a child anymore, you know dad.."  
  
"I was just joking. Well there was this cooking show and so we came to speak about food. When I told them I usually cooked american stuff, they just laughed at me and gave me a few easy Japanese recipes for me to try them."  
  
"Ah.. I understand."  
  
Mr. Ishida proceeded to fill his own plate with food and sat down in front of Matt. After a few bites, he asked:  
  
"And how's school going, son?"  
  
"Everything all right. Nothing special. You know, the usual stuff: Teacher arrives in class, teacher starts talking crap, pupils don't listen, time passes by, teacher goes, end of story."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean. When I was your age, I felt that way, too. But you are trying to learn things, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes. But half the things I learn are completely useless. If I want to be a musician, what do I care about Cesar and Shakespeare? Or genetics? Or equations?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right. But maybe you might change your mind about becoming a musician, and then you'll be very glad to have obtained a good school- leaving exam."  
  
"I'll do what's necessary to obtain it, but not an ounce more."  
  
"That's okay with me."  
  
"Did mother tell you I was going to go to a dancing class?"  
  
"That her idea?"  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"She always loved dancing, and maybe it was one of the many reasons why we separated – I hate dancing."  
  
"But you don't mind?"  
  
"As long as she pays for it.."  
  
"Then it's alright."  
  
"Are you looking forward to it?"  
  
"Yes. I'm going there with Tai, Mimi and Sora, so I won't just be on my own."  
  
"That one of your mother's ideas, too?"  
  
"She wanted me to go with Mimi. But then the day before yesterday Tai told me that his mother had wanted him to go to a dancing class with Sora, and so we decided to go there together."  
  
"Hope you'll enjoy it…"  
  
'Of course I will enjoy it – holding Tai close, feeling his body against mine, forgetting everything but him and the music.'  
  
"It might be fun."  
  
"I've still got some work to do this afternoon, so I'll be leaving now."  
  
"OK, dad."  
  
"See you later, son."  
  
Matt washed the dishes and then lay down in his room, once again dreaming of Tai.  
  
Tai was lying on his bed, listening to his favorite O-town song, "All for love".  
  
His was thinking about the dancing lesson that was to start the next day. That reminded him of the fact that he hadn't told the others any details about the time and that it was necessary to do that quickly for them not to have other things planned for that time. Tai got the phone into his room and phoned Mimi and Sora and told them when and where the dancing class would take place. Then Tai dialed Matt's number.  
  
"Ishida."  
  
"That you, Matt?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
"I'm calling you about the dancing class…"  
  
"Ah.. yes.. Well, what about it?"  
  
"It starts tomorrow and it's at the dancing school we had those brochures about. I have forgotten it's name.."  
  
"I don't know the name either, but I know which you're talking about."  
  
"By the way.. You need to wear a smoking there.."  
  
"I've got one. That'll be alright."  
  
"Great. Then I'll meet you and Mimi there tomorrow at three."  
  
"See you then."  
  
"See you." 'Yama-chan.'  
  
TK was a little nervous, but he knew what he had to do when he seized the phone. His fingers pressed a few buttons, and he held the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Tachikawa."  
  
"Ah.. Mimi?"  
  
"Yes, who's that?"  
  
"It's TK."  
  
"Oh.. I didn't recognize your voice.."  
  
"Never mind. I'm calling about something very important. Maybe you might take a seat somewhere?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"It's just that you might be somewhat surprised.."  
  
"Alright. I'm sitting. Now tell me."  
  
"It's about Matt.. You know.. He has.." TK paused. After a while Mimi asked:  
  
"What does he have?"  
  
"He has feelings for.." Again TK stopped. And again Mimi was too curious to bear the silence more than a few seconds and asked:  
  
"Who does he have feelings for?"  
  
"Tai."  
  
"What? He has feelings for Tai? And you are not joking?"  
  
"No, I'm completely serious."  
  
"That's… I didn't really expect THAT.."  
  
"Well, but to tell you that wasn't the main aim of phoning you.."  
  
"And what do you want then?"  
  
"I'd like to ask you a question first: Do you like Matt?"  
  
"Dunno why you ask me that.. But.. Yes, I like Matt.. I like him a lot.."  
  
"Do you want him to be happy?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Do you want him to be happy?", TK repeated his question.  
  
"Yes, guess so.."  
  
"Aren't you sure?"  
  
"You know you can be damned annoying, TK?" 'Do I want Matt to be happy, even if that means parting from my dreams of a future with him as my boyfriend and later my husband? Do I really want that?' Deep inside herself, Mimi felt that she wanted Matt to be happy no matter what. It wouldn't be easy and it would hurt a lot, but she wouldn't prevent him from being happy.  
  
"I am sure. I want him to be happy."  
  
"Then maybe you might just stay at home tomorrow because of a "very sudden sickness"."  
  
"And why that?"  
  
"If I convince Sora to do so, too, the boys will be on their own at the dance class. Then Matt might tell Tai how he feels."  
  
"Hey, that sounds clever. I'll help you. You can count on me."  
  
"Could you then.. Tell Sora? She's your best friend.. Maybe if it's you who tells her, she might not react too badly.. And maybe she might even agree."  
  
"I'll do anything I can."  
  
"Thank you Mimi."  
  
"It's alright, TK. I love Matt, and I want him to be happy no matter what." Mimi put down the receiver because tears were flowing down her cheeks. She wiped them off courageously, though. In the meantime TK was staring at his phone and wondering why Mimi had ended the call. But he was convinced that Mimi would do what she had told him. She was a very nice and courageous person, and she would do everything for what she believed was right. As TK knew that, he didn't worry about the matter anymore and put on his TV to watch his favorite show.  
  
Out of the receiver came a voice saying  
  
"Takenouchi."  
  
"Hello Mrs. Takenouchi. This is Mimi. Could I speak to Sora please?"  
  
"Oh, hello Mimi. Yes, just hang on a second." Little later, Mimi heard Sora's voice:  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hello Sora."  
  
"Oh, it's you Mimi. Mum didn't tell me.."  
  
"Are you alright, Sora? You sound exhausted.."  
  
"I feel like a living corpse, but that's not why you're calling, is that?"  
  
"You're ill?"  
  
"Yeah. I've been sick all day long, and now I have a headache as though there was some earthquake within my head.."  
  
"Do you think you'll attend the dancing class tomorrow then."  
  
"Seriously, no. But what have you called me for?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you to give me the book I lent you. You know, "The Witch of The Wood".. You might bring it to school the day after tomorrow if you come back then."  
  
"Alright. Anything else?"  
  
"No, that's it. See you sometime then."  
  
"See you."  
  
Mimi gave a loud sigh of relief. Sora would really be ill. That was exactly what she needed. Thus they could tell her sometime later, and it wouldn't have to be her who told those news.  
  
Mimi phoned TK and told him what had happened. TK then phoned his brother who had been very worried if such a foolish plan would work. It was a great relief to everyone.  
  
Now everything was ready for the dancing class to start.  
  
  
  
Hope you liked this one! There won't be much more than two more chapters, unless you want me to write a sequel. Don't forget to post an enormous amount of reviews! 


	4. Final

This is the last part of this story. The great final at the dancing school.  
  
  
  
It was 14.30 pm and Tai was standing in front of the dancing school, waiting for Matt and Mimi to arrive. At school Mimi had told him that Sora felt sick and was therefore staying at home. That had been good news to Tai, but he wasn't completely happy yet, as Matt would probably dance with Mimi all the time.. The thought of Matt and Mimi dancing with one another made Tai a little jealous. But he would have to put up with it. Or so he thought.  
  
Finally, at 14.50 pm, he saw a blonde strolling down the pavement towards the dancing school.  
  
'Oh, it's Matt. But where is Mimi? Has he decided to leave her at home to be alone with me? No.. It's stupid to even think that. He doesn't care about me like he does about Mimi.. I should get used to that.'  
  
"Hello Tai" Matt greeted.  
  
"Hi Matt. Where is Mimi?"  
  
"She suddenly felt sick and gave me a call to tell me that she wouldn't be attending the dancing lesson."  
  
"Those girls.." 'Are the best!' "They always feel sick when it's least fitting."  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"You don't seem that disappointed.."  
  
"We'll have plenty of time to dance during the next few lessons. It doesn't matter they aren't here right now.." 'Oh yes it does.. It means I'll get the chance to dance with.. TAI.. Three letters sounding like heaven..'  
  
"You're right. We shouldn't let a little sickness spoil our fun."  
  
"Hey. Seems as though it was time to enter."  
  
"Yes. It's three."  
  
The two boys walked into the dancing school, both very happy that their dreams were now so close.  
  
As they entered, they almost bumped into a man that was coming towards them.  
  
"Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida?"  
  
"Yes, that's us."  
  
"We were already expecting you. Usually the participants arrive a little earlier. But what matters is that you are here. By the way, where are Miss Tachikawa and Miss Takenouchi?"  
  
"They both felt sick and couldn't come. Probably they'll be there next time.."  
  
"If you would follow me now.."  
  
"OK"  
  
The three of them walked through a few corridors and down a few stairways until they arrived in a big empty room, in which a few tables with chairs were standing near the walls. Some twenty youths were sitting at the tables in smaller groups and happily chatting and all seemed very excited. Matt and Tai were the last participants to arrive.  
  
The man that had led them to the room went to the center of the room and came to a halt there. He cleared his throat and then began to speak in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Hi all! I'm glad to welcome you in this year's beginner's dancing class. I am Michael Gates, but you can call me Mike. I'll be your teacher during this class.  
  
You will learn new dances and older ones, including some even your grandparents might know. But don't think of dancing as something old and dusty, a remnant of bygone times. It's a form of expression and physical closeness to others that is beyond compare.  
  
But I don't want to bore you with the philosophic aspect of it, you're here to learn dancing after all. First I'd like you to just all stand up. I will now put on some music, and then I'd like you to just move like you would in discos."  
  
The youths were standing in a big circle and all looking to its midst. The teacher went to a platform at the far end of the room and fumbled with some CDs and buttons at a mixing desk. After a few seconds, Madonna's voice echoed through the room as she addressed god in her song "Like A Prayer".  
  
Tai and Matt were standing next to each other and slowly started moving to the beginning of the song. Then their pace increased and they were fully moving. Tai had never gone to discos because he had become rather shy and therefore it was something totally new to him. He tried to copy Matt's movements as well as he could, but it wasn't easy and Tai felt somewhat ridiculous. To his great relief, the teacher stopped the music after the song and went back to his former place to start the actual class.  
  
"Now that you are warmed up, we can start with the class. Pair up in couples."  
  
All the youths except Matt and Tai started to pair up, and finally there weren't any girls left. The teacher went to the two and said:  
  
"As Miss Tachikawa and Miss Takenouchi aren't here, you'll have to dance with each other as the number of girls and boys was calculated beforehand. I hope you don't mind too much."  
  
"It'll be alright." Tai said, and Matt agreed "Yeah." 'So it's going beautifully!'  
  
The two boys stood in front of each other and Tai looked up to the slightly taller blonde. 'Those blue pools again.. I think I'll never be able to part from them..' And Matt was thinking very much the same thing: 'His eyes.. Chocolate brown.. He's so cute! If the teacher doesn't say anything in the next second, I'll have to kiss him..' But the teacher said something:  
  
"Now the boy puts his right hand on the girl's shoulder blade and she puts her left hand on his upper arm. Then the boy stretches out his left hand for the girl to put her right hand on it." The teacher had paired up with an elder girl that was normally taking part in a higher class but was his dancing partner in this class to show how things had to be done.  
  
"Like this." The two of them did as he had explained before.  
  
"By the way, the shoulder blade is not here.." The teacher said, putting his right hand on the girl's ass.  
  
"And it's not here either.." He said lifting his hand to the back of the girl's neck.  
  
"It's right in between." He finally put his hand to the right spot.  
  
Matt and Tai had in the meantime encountered a very basic problem: They were both boys. Therefore they had to decide who would take the girl's part. Matt decided that he had to be the man and told Tai so: "I'm the taller one and therefore I should be the man." 'This sounds so much like a macho – I Tarzan, you Jane..' But to his surprise Tai didn't mind at all. He said: "That's alright with me."  
  
The blonde put his hand on Tai's shoulder blade and felt the other boy shiver under his touch. He didn't think about it any further and stretched his other hand out for Tai to put his on it. Tai did as the teacher had told them. Both boys were uncomfortable and they were standing a feet away from each other. The teacher came towards them shaking his head. "No no no! It doesn't work that way. You need to be a little closer to each other." As the boys didn't react, he stood in front of them and pushed them against each other. Both boys looked shocked and instantly went crimson, but they didn't dare get away from each other as the teacher was still looking at them. They looked so funny that way that the teacher couldn't repress a little laugh. Then he said: "You need enough room to move, though…"  
  
The boys' blush went even deeper but they obeyed and were finally ready for the dance to start. The teacher went back to his dancing partner. And went back to his former pose.  
  
He said: "This is called dancing pose. Whenever I ask you to take the dancing pose, that's the way I want you to stand, alright?"  
  
"Yes" answered the whole class.  
  
"For dancing, it's just like it was a few hundred years ago: The boy is the one to control it. That's important because otherwise, nobody knows when to start moving or turning or whatever. So even the more forceful girls should let the boys lead them.  
  
The first dance you will learn is the disco blues. It's easy – it only consists four steps (and later some turns). First one step left, then one step right, and then two steps left. You don't change the spot for the two first steps. And for the two last ones, you need to put your right foot in front of the left one. Once you have done the four steps, you start again. Thus." The teacher and the girl did as he had explained and repeated the exercise a few times. "Now practice that. I'll count two numbers, three four one, for you to start with the beat. You have to start on the one. Alright?"  
  
"Yes" the class answered once more. The girl held the man back from going to the mixing desk. She told him something quietly and then he started speaking again.  
  
"Almost forgot. For the girls the steps are just the other way round. For them it's right, left, right, right. Otherwise you would be dancing in different directions…." The whole group laughed. Then the teacher went to the mixing desk and put on a CD. The song that could be heard a few seconds was "Overload" sung by the "Sugar Babes". It had been a hit the year before.  
  
After a few seconds the teacher said into the microphone: "3…4…1!"  
  
Tai and Matt had been concentrated and therefore started right in time. At first they were looking at their feet, but as they noticed it was rather easy, they soon started looking into each others' eyes. Both their hearts were beating like crazy. A few times their crotches touched each other, and suddenly Tai noticed that he was getting aroused.. 'Fuck fuck fuck. That can't be… Not now.. It's such a nice moment I'm sharing with Matt. I can't get erect now.. Not now..' What Tai didn't know was that Matt was experiencing just the same thing. His thoughts were very much alike. 'I hope he won't notice. I hope he won't notice. Oh god.. I beg you not to let him notice. I won't do anything sinful if you make this wish come true.. Please..' Both boys were concentrated on their own hard-ons far too much to notice the other's. After a while the music stopped, and so their movement did, too.  
  
"This was pretty fun." Matt stated. Tai quickly agreed with him.  
  
"Yeah.. I liked it, too."  
  
"Always knew you were the girlish kind.."  
  
"Say one more word and you'll have a girlish fist right in your face.." Tai said smiling.  
  
"What? Is Miss Yagami getting angry." Tai softly hit Matt in the stomach without hurting him.  
  
"Maybe I'm feminine, but I'm not such a blonde and blue-eyed moron like you." Matt hated it when people made jokes about blondes and his being blonde. But coming from Tai, especially from a smiling Tai, it couldn't make him angry.  
  
"So next you'll practice something very very classical: The Waltz. The dance of the lovers."  
  
'Dance of the lovers..' Matt thought. 'It's now or never…'  
  
'How amazing it would be if Matt was my lover.. I wish he'd just tell me he was in love with me… But he'll never do that. He'll probably marry this bitch Mimi someday..' Tai thought sadly. 'But that won't spoil my fun. I'll enjoy it even though.'  
  
The boys' erections has faded as quickly as they had come and so they could come closer again.  
  
The teacher had again taken his dancing pose with the girl and was starting his explanations:  
  
"The waltz isn't that hard either. This time it's three steps: Right foot forth, then left to the right's side, and then right foot close to left. Then left foot back, then right to left's side, and finally left foot close to the right. For the girls it's just the same, only the last three steps for the boys are their first three and vice versa. The Waltz is to be danced slowly and basically you make little squares which means that when it ends, you shouldn't have left the spot where you started. And again when you have done the first six steps, you start over again." Then the teacher did what he had described.  
  
"If that gets boring to you, then you can start rotating slowly. Just turn a few degrees with the first step (right foot forth for the boys). The boys decide if the rotation is to take place or not. They indicate it by softly. And I mean softly. Pressing the girl's shoulder blade." He also showed that.  
  
"Now you'll get the chance to practice."  
  
Once again the man positioned himself behind the mixing desk, put on a CD and used some buttons.  
  
The song that filled the air this time was "Close Encounters" by "Clouseau". Both boys knew and liked it. It was soft.. And somewhat sad.. But full of hope.. Just like they were..  
  
After a few seconds the teacher started counting again: "3…4…1!"  
  
Matt started the motion and Tai moved with him. They were rather close to each other again. At first they were very careful not to do any wrong steps, then Matt started the rotation, and finally the movement seemed completely normal to them. They were once again looking into each other's eyes.  
  
The chorus had just started and Matt decided that time had come to tell Tai about his feelings.  
  
He leaned forward towards Tai's ear and said: "I'm pretty close to you now, too. [That's the line of the song: And it won't help me if I shout, But I'm getting pretty close this time] And it feels good. I don't want to shout. I just want to be with you. Because.. Because… Because I… Because I love you."  
  
Tai almost stopped moving, but Matt softly pushed his shoulder blade and so they went on dancing.  
  
Tai didn't say a word, but he showed Matt how he felt about it: he nuzzled his head against Matt's chest and felt nothing but glee. Neither of the boys cared wither the other participants saw them or thought about them or whatever. They were just happy to be with each other. After a few seconds Tai looked up at Matt. Tears were flowing down his beautiful face, but Matt knew those were tears of happiness.  
  
"I love you too.." Tai whispered into Matt's face.  
  
"I know baby, I know." Was Matt's answer. Then he started kissing the tears away from Tai's face. His kisses went from the cheeks to Tai's mouth which then kissed very very softly. Tai wanted more of it and pressed his lips against Matt's. The boys had stopped dancing and were only kissing now. After a few seconds, Matt's tongue started brushing against Tai's lips until they finally parted to let it in. Inside the warmth of Tai's mouth, the two tongues were fighting. Tai couldn't believe how good Matt tasted. It was better than anything. Even better than chocolate. And Tai was addicted to chocolate..  
  
Matt felt just the same about it: 'I wish this would last forever.'  
  
Neither of the boys had noticed that around them the dance had stopped and everybody was looking at the two boys that had their arms tightly around each other and were kissing like they had never kissed.  
  
All the faces looking at them were shining with bright smiles of happiness for the young couple.  
  
Outside, even though it was still day, two stars were shining brightly on the blue sky. Two stars that had found each other and would never ever separate again.  
  
  
  
So that's it! Did you like it? Do you want it to go on? Then review like crazy!  
  
I'm open for suggestions of any kind. Maybe you want some pairing to appear in the sequel (Takari is obvious, but the other pairings I'd agree to do would be Yaoi or Yuri. So it's between Jyoushiro and Mira..)? Or you have an idea for the setting of their honeymoon? Or you have any other idea? Then just tell me in a review or an e-mail.  
  
Yours, Foreigner, alias René 


End file.
